Falling Slowly
by Kimberlli
Summary: Based on a FP story of mine called Garden of Eden. Paige Michalchuk is the golden girl of Degrassi. Smart, Sexy and talented. Newcomer Alex Nunez seems to be nothing like her. And, the two seem to fit. But, what happens when their union is interupted?
1. Prelude

_Everyone looks at us like were strange. Like we should be ashamed to be in love and ashamed to be who we are. My parents are totally understanding. But, hers... Not so much. She's everything you would want your daughter to be. Cheerleader. A+ Student. Beautiful. In fact, the Beauty of a supermodel. And yet, it wasn't enough. __Deep down inside, there was something missing from that charming spirit. She tried to date guys, guys who her parents practically swooned over. But, at the end of the day she just wanted me. A Girl. Not a boy, just me. And, I love her for it.__ She couldn't hide who she was. Paige is the love of my life. And I'm the love of hers. But, there's just one little thing that separates us and that's her parents. And the fact that I'm a lesbian and She's bisexual. _

_I like to think that she's playing a game here. Like, she wants me one day and Matt the next. Paige says that It's totally not like that. I love her. I want to be with her. I want a family and marriage with her. But, I really think that she still has her heart tuned into Matt. But, it's really locked in with her. I just wish that something will make her see that she could let go of him, just let him be happy with other girls and allow us to be happy. But, I don't know if she ever will. And, now there's so much attention and negativity on our relationship that I don't know if we'll make it._

* * *

**So, do you like it? At fictionpress, it wasn't getting much buzz. So, I decided to bring it here to you guys who love Palex as much as I do. And, if Palex isn't your thing then I hope some Crellie and Darco are your thing. Cause Palex, Darco and Crellie are my main couples.**


	2. Paige

**Once again,this is loosely based on other people's ideas for movies and t.v. The making up and the story lines are totally original, but also include things that are familiar to those who watch SON, DTNG and other teen dramas. I don't own Degrassi, but I'm hoping that Santa puts it in my stocking. So, the title of this chapter is obviously after Paige's name. But, JSYK.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Paige.**_

_I've always been the lawyer's daughter and the homemaker's little perfect girl. But, I never wanted to be that. I was always more. I've always had an eye for fashion, my mom liked cute little girl stuff for me and I obliged. But, came 13, I announced "I am Paige Denise Michalchuk, hear me roar" or, something of that matter. Most people will say "she's a fake bitch" or "Her body is manufactured" but no, 100% real packaging. Just cause my mom has went under the knife doesn't mean I have. I never wanted to be the fake girl or the bitch. But, life pulls you into that direction. One thing I was sure of in life was, I'm bisexual and I can easily fall in love with either which sucks at times. Yeah, imagine me being Eight years old and telling my parents that I wanted to marry my best friend. Who, was a girl. Meet the wonderful Ashley Kerwin and we are still friends though just without the relationship. We were just a little more than friends last year and this summer. But, let her tell it she and I quote "I'm just trying this thing, I want and love guys" But, she never said that when we were into a moment. She's your textbook, picture-perfect girl next door minus her total emo-goth/girly-girl style. Cropped neck-length black locks, Long tanned legs and a perfect rocker body. Everything tight and perfect and in one spot. Guys envied me when we walked down halls. And girls wanted to be me. She's the girl any straight girl would experiment with and never admit it. And she was all mine. Until... She sort-of cheated and now she's with Peter. Who is totally cute and nice, but he's got that evil streak in him like when he got Manny Santos in a drunken moment to flash her boobs to his camera. Phenomenal body there. Manny has never given in to my advances but I had the privilege of making out with her once and touching her toned, fabulous ass. Shame I couldn't sway her. _

_Now, Matt Oleander was and is very perfect. He was my first and he was older. I'm a Sophomore now and he's a College Sophomore. And when I had sex with him, I was 13 and the youngest Freshman in my class. Not my fault my parents had to have a December baby. And he was for some odd reason T.A'ing over our class. He was a College freshman, brunette, dark brown eyes with hazel tints with hard-rock abs and the personality to match. I had to have him and with puberty on my side, I had him. But, y'know that age thing caught up with us and he lost teachers college and went to business school. We're still in touch and I go to school with Ashley, so that's always there. I can never let my ex'es stay gone, they're my closest friends._

The alarm clock blared loudly in the background as the medium toned, wavy-headed Blonde woke up. A dash to the large walk-in closet was made and a quicker dash on the way out. Black mini skirt, Purple tank top, Purple wedge heels, A black cropped sweater and a huge clear make-up case. It was the first day of school after summer and everyone knew about Ashley. And she had to flaunt her best aspects to the school. Ashley had crushed her heart which led to many one-night stands over the summer and left everyone thinking that she was going to be depressed and wearing something hideous to match her heart. Well, no way. Paige admired her figure in the mirror as she slipped on her skirt and let the rest of the clothes follow in suit.

Light pink lipstick went over her sand-brown lips and clear gloss sealed it in. She decided against Mascara and just put on a small amount of Gold metallic eyeliner. She smiled with glee as she got up, picked up her EnV3 cellphone and put it in her Big black bag. It was going to be her book bag for the week because there was rarely any big homework going out rather than the dreadful "My summer" essay that the school district loved for everyone to do. Paige's summer wasn't so class appropriate. Cause the true summer consisted of sex with Ashley, Sex with Matt, Sex with random chicks, Sex with random guys and surprisingly enough, Spinner at Jimmy's back to school bash and shopping. But, I sweetened up my essay on my family's trip to NYC. My family is very open on sexuality. My brother Dylan, is gay and he's dating my awesome best friend Marco Delrossi who is the most amazing guy ever. Now, my parents they're excited with glee that my little sister Darcy is their cookie-cutter daughter. Straight, sweet and innocent. She took a purity pledge back at the private school that she elected to go to instead of Degrassi for middle-school. But now, we're all at Degrassi together. Dylan's a Junior, Darcy a freshman and I am the sophomore. We're gonna rule that school because that's what we're supposed to do.

* * *

**So did you all love it? Reviews and story alerts make me so happy. It's little change from the original story but, I think it's better now.**


	3. Alex

**I don't Own Degrassi. I haven't received it as a gift yet, but I'm hoping. So do enjoy the story and Thanks for the story alerts and the reviews. I hope you guys love this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Alex.**

_So, I'm Alexandra Stefan Nunez. Most people just call me Alex, cause NEVER call me Alexandra even teachers know better than that. I'm from Wasaga Beach, born and raised. My mom hasn't been the best mom but when she gets out of Rehab, that first week is amazing. She's currently.. Well, no one knows. Rehab was over months ago and I believe she's relapsed before we were even allowed that glorious week. My dad Max Nunez is still married to her, despite it all. And, he's just wonderful. He's not as understanding as my mom would be but, he's a dad. That's how they act. Sadly, we're moving to Toronto and I have to go to this school called Degrassi Community School. My old school, Glory & Pride Private Coed School has played them once in a Soccer game. I've never played Soccer, but I went to the game for a little free-time away from my dad and back then, my mom. I'm a sports person, I've played Basketball, Tennis, Baseball, Lacrosse and I cheered when I was in middle school. But, never again. Cheerleaders are stuck-up little bitches. I wasn't. It's going to be a hard transition from Private school to Public but, the school actually has a good track record hat sort-of holds up to my old school. Luckily for me, no more apartments. My dad has got a nice promotion and we're even moving into a nice sized house. He's getting to be 2nd string chef which will help out my college fund some cause we used most of it for me to attend private school. I'm not one to date but when I do, I prefer the ladies. Guys worked for me before but, now I know who I am. I don't pretend anymore to save my dad when people stare at us at functions or at his place of work, I'm not one to hide myself anymore. Never again._

Alex was wide-awoke that morning. She got to sleep in a new bed, in a new room with all her pictures surrounding her. She was quite the social butterfly back at her old school despite her gloom and doom attitude. Now, she didn't care to make friends. She was at this school to have a good academic record, play sports, make one friend or two and get a scholarship to go to NYU in the states for journalism. Then from there to maybe write books or even in the New York Times. She aimed high because people look at her and think the worst. They think a girl who loves to wear cargo pants and a tank top isn't smart or well-off enough to do well in life, but she was on the fast track to living her dreams. She brushed her neck-length black locks down and secured them down with a black hair clip. She looked at her attire once more. A Green camouflage tank top, Black Bermuda shorts belted off with a camouflage belt, black converse with little black footie socks peaking out and her beige book bag. She loved that bag, it had that cargo style and it could fit a lot. She picked up her Blackberry and put it in her pocket. Before, she owned a flip-phone but her friends at her old school wanted her to "Have the best way of communication with them and others" as they put it. She ran down the stairs and picked up a cereal bar as she kissed her dad on the way out of the door to the bus stop.

She waited and waited for the little school route to Degrassi Community School to come. Two more kids joined her at the stop, a boy with kinda long dirty blonde hair under a cap and a redhead with bouncy curls. Alex let her eyes glance on the girl who was pulling out her bus card and giggling at the boy. She heard the redhead utter his name. "Shut up Sean." she said with a smile. Alex let that name register in her head before she realized who he was. She chuckled, "Wow, your Sean Cameron?" Sean looked up at her to see who she was and he didn't really know. Alex smirked at him, he really had no memory of her. "I'm Alex Nunez, I used to hang out with Tyler. Y'know, my mom's ex-boyfriend Chad used to hang with Tracker."she said trying to remind him. Sean let out a chuckle and remembered who she was. "Ah, your the one who flushed their pot down the toilet." Alex nodded and smiled, reminding herself of that story which stopped her mother's affair on her dad. Sean pointed over to Ellie, "This is Ellie Nash, my girlfriend. Ellie, this is Alex Nunez." The two girls exchanged "Hi's" and "Nice to Meet You's" while the bus pulled up. The three got on the bus and talked about the day they were having. All happened to be Sophomores and to have the same classes, except Ellie and Alex had elected to take a Creative Writing class instead of Shop Class like Sean. Alex was glad to have met a group of friends already who were much like her in many ways.

The Bus went around to an area where the homes got a lot larger. Alex was used to homes like these with friends she had before and even that one time when she went to Calgary to visit her Uncle who had married a woman with means and opportunity for a home like these. The bus halted and on came a small group of friends. A Brown-skinned girl with brown hair, an Italian guy with curls that were obviously straightened down, A Tall and tan boy with blonde curls, a skinny and also tanned brunette and then her. The Blonde with flowing, blonde waves got on the bus. She was dressed in the most amazing little black skirt and purple heels. Alex found herself staring at the girl, taking in her every walk and movement of voice. But, once Sean cleared his throat, the staring stopped. Sean remembered more and more of Alex now, he remembered also that she dated Tyler's sister and that she was the talk of their little trailer park and apartment community when she got accepted into a private school. Alex chuckled softly and took out her phone. She sent a text to her best friend, Kasey from Wasaga. "_Just say the most amazing looking girl, It's going to be a long day."_ The bus took off and from Alex's text, she was right. The day was going to be long and hard.

* * *

**As you can tell, I've changed the format of the story. I'm going to center the story now because I like the way it looks. So, see now Alex has her sights on Paige and Darco is going to happen soon.**

**Preview: Alex and Paige get off to a rocky start. Marco makes a friend in Alex and Craig is just being a musical slut.**


	4. The Meeting

**Garden of Eden.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters. I wish I did, but I do not. Hopefuly, it will be in my christmas stocking.**

**Oh, and RIP to Michael Jackson, Ed McMahon(I don't know how to spell his last name) and Farrah Fawcett, tragedy comes in 3's and sadly, three talented people are gone.**

**

* * *

**Alex got off of the bus, her eyes still glued to Paige. She watched the subtle way that Paige swished her hips when she walked and how her tan seemed to glitter in the light. _I bet it's shimmer lotion or something. Probably in some sweet scent, something tropical. She seems like that._She watched Paige until she walked through the door which left her running into some kid in a beanie hat. She rolled her eyes and looked up at the guy who was standing up, fixing the hat. She watched the guy slap hands with Sean and then she heard his rough voice talk to her, "Hey kid, I'm Jay Hogart." Alex nodded before she shook his hand then imitated the slap he did with Sean. This guy was going to be a friend for her, just because she seemed to fit her personality.

The bell rang and all the kids ran in. Except the three of them. Sean, Alex and Jay. Sean adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, "Well, Mr.S doesn't like late students, so come on Al." Jay kept his dark blue eyes fixated on Alex and for some reason, she was fixated with his eyes. Guys were never her thing, but this guy was hypnotising her. She felt Sean tug on her arm and with that they went into the building with Jay in tow. Alex didn't stop by her locker to put her things up, instead she went to the room. In her efforts to go get a seat in the back row, she found herself next to her. The beautiful blonde, who like she suggested smelt like tropical fruits. She smiled at the blonde as she sat down. _Of course she would be near me in alphabetical order. _

Paige looked over at the brunette, she noticed her as the girl who was looking at her on the bus. And, at the steps this morning. For some odd-reason, she found this new girl to be incredibly intriguing. Plus, she had already figured out that the kid was a lesbian from the stares which made her conquest of making the new girl her girl for a night even better. She returned the smile, "Hi, I'm Paige Michalchuck which means you must be," She glanced her eyes to the tacky note-cards that probably some freshman made, "Alex Nunez?"

Alex nodded with a smile, which she never did much. She brooded or smriked for the majority of the time, but this girl brought out smiles. "Yup, hi." she said before realising it was too simple. "I'm new here, but I believe it would be a lot of fun from the things and people I've seen. Paige raised her brow, tucking a hair behind her ear. She raised her shoulder up in a slight shrugging manner. "Oh, really?" she asked with interest. "Like me?, I saw how you were staring at me for most of the morning." Alex's breath stopped for a second before she let out a shy chuckle. Paige giggled at her nervous demeanor, "But, honestly I'm flattered and maybe we will just have to discuss this whole thing," She started off before touching Alex's wrist which made the girl jump slightly. "We'll discuss this in private." she said trailing off the sentence with a sly grin before turning to their talking teacher, Mr. Simpson.

Alex now felt so nervous. Her first day and already, she had someone crushing on her. Not just anyone, but a beautiful girl. This day wasn't going to get any better.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I'm bout to dance and sing along to Michael Jackson songs with pretty much everyone who is watching MTV play his music videos. No "You Rock my World" but, fingers crossed for them to play it. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Paige likes Alex, but only for something short and flingy. Manny will be brought in later, probably in the next chapter when they all go to Lunch. I suck at writing school scenes, so sorry if this chapter sucked a bit. And, Alex is sort-of intrigued by Jay which will be played out in the later chapters.**


	5. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi cause if I did, Marco would be prostituting with that hot piece of ass Devon and Liberty would be his pimp. Also, Pia.. Would not exist.**

________________________________________________________________________

Alex's POV

For my first day, it wasn't bad. Made a friend in an old face, Sean and a new face, his best friend who I'm pretty sure he's in love with, Ellie and then there was her. Blonde perfection and beauty that guys wish they could have. But, she was totally flirting with me. I'm sure she's bi or at least trying out her sexuality, and I hope she tries it with me. Paige Michalchuk was amazing and she has the brains to back it up. She's captain of the spirit squad but, not as vapid as that chick Manny or not as clingy as her friend Hazel. Now, that's a girl I don't like. She was giving me the stink eye all day because Paige preferred to talk to me. I swear Hazel is in love with Paige. Hell, as good as she looks I bet half of the school - Male, Female, Teachers and Alumni have a Paige Michalchuk love. And, even though it's to early to say I love her. I got to say, I could love her.

________________________________________________________________________

Alex went downstairs when she heard her dad call her name, signaling that it was dinner time. Not many kids do the whole "Sit down dinner" anymore, but Alex loved the little time she had with her dad. He had made her favorites - Spaghetti with authentic Italian tomato sauce and Jumbo meatballs, Italian salad and Homemade garlic bread with melted parmesan and mozzarella on top. She sat down and smiled, "I'm surprised you ever have time to work long hours and cook." she commented to her father who was in the midst of putting a napkin on his lap.

He chuckled, showing his small dimples and the little wrinkles in the corners of his mouth, "Well Lex, with all that homework you had, you would've noticed that I was down here for Two and a half hours cooking. But, anything for my little lady."

Alex smiled and placed a little cut off piece of meatball in her mouth, "Mmm, well I hope more long homework prompts you to cook more of this and less McDonalds and KFC, save fast food for Fridays. Okay?"

Her father smiled at her as he took the fork from her hand and sat it down, "Honey, Prayers first. Then, you eat." Alex whispered a quick "Sorry." and the two said their prayer and ate.

After dinner, they watched a little bit of the News and made plans to go shopping for new shoes on the weekend. As bed time approached, Mr. Nunez kissed his daughter on her forehead and told her " I love you." Which she repeated out. And all that Alex wondered was, if Paige's family was like hers.

________________________________________________________________________

________________________________________________________________________

Paige's POV

First day of school and I had to look perfect. As did everyone, cause even the burnouts look sexy and slummy on the first day of school. There were plenty of new faces in our class but the only face of importance to me was Miss Alex Nunez. She had a little body that was toned from a sport or even just running from place to place. I heard her talk to Sean earlier about Wasaga, where the two used to live and I heard that Alex was a bit of a hellcat. Sexy. She's a bad girl who is actually a good girl and a smart girl for that much. I wonder if she'll allow me to show her the ropes of Toronto.

________________________________________________________________________

Marco shoved me out of my trance as he hopped on top of me, holding my pink laptop. "Paigey, your new honeybee is a scholar of some sort." he sang out as he rolled over to the side of me, allowing me to see the article. I gasped, seeing the sexy girl from earlier in a little uniform holding up a Math scholar award. "Wow, she brings you to shame Mr. Future Valedictorian." He let out a gasp before hitting me with a pillow. "Never! The girl is cute, but she can't take my spot as the top in our graduation class. She can take your 2nd place spot in our class though." He said sticking his tongue out to bother me.

That girl could very much surpass both of us in grades and even get into Banting with ease. I just nodded and sat the computer down. Marco was spending the night, so he had his bag of clothes in a permanent fixture in my closet and he just had to keep a large collection of make-up at my house because his father would freak to see his son coloring in his eyebrows. Although, I'm sure they know Marco is gay.

"Okay Hun, tomorrow we're wearing Polo's and shorts with shoes that match the T-shirt." I was the fashion ideas and Marco was the put together. That boy knew how to dress me better than my mother's stylist and he's on a free payment. And, well he comes over to sneak in my brother's room at night.

"Paige, your wearing the Pink polo with the Khaki roll-over shorts that should still be only two inches from your knee, but you do look like you put on some weight, so they may be Daisy Dukes now." he said playfully as he swatted my legs with the clothes and shoving me into the closet to change.

As I came out, he was dressed in a Pink Polo also with Khaki shorts on that stopped at his knees. Repetition was his game with the clothes he chose on days, but he was adorable with his tanned skin and curly locks. He came over and pinched my thigh, "Hun, you didn't tone up this summer huh?"

I turned bright pink and laughed, "Sex is toning." He made a fake gag noise and smirked, "For your abs, not those thighs." He was also part health assistant with making me work out and eat right.

I nodded and smirked once more, "So after tonight, No more carbs and no more Sugar." He nodded as we posed in the mirror for a picture of our outfits. It was routine to do that, we've documented our outfits day by day since the 3rd grade. Afterwards, we got dressed in our tank tops and boxers to run down stairs for dinner.

My parents sighed as the two of us, red faced and messy hair joined them at the table. Darcy who was still in her school clothes and Dylan who was also in school clothes smirked at the two of us.

To Dylan, he was up to our daily routine. To my parents and Darcy, we looked suspicious.

Darcy smirked at the two of us, "Looks like you two just came back from having sex." she said in a smart-assed manner to try to get me in trouble. My mother almost choked her fresh botox from her frown lines while my father just laughed.

We immediately started to eat the baked chicken and salad, the food of my Mom's new diet. And we all had to suffer because she gained weight. But, there was no way my new diet was going to include herb seasoned chicken and salad with one squirt of dressing, Italian which I didn't really love. We rarely talked during dinner, just the sound of keyboards of cell phones going as we ate and my brother and Marco's giggling.

After dinner, we all went our separate ways. Darcy and my mom to some night Church, my dad to his study, Dylan on a date and Marco and I just watched TV for a bit. At 11 PM, I went to my dad's study and gave him a kiss which he replied with a kiss on the cheek and an "I love you." I truly felt like my dad actually did love me back while my mother sees Darcy as her only kid. Just because Darcy still falls for that damn "Friendship Club" shit.

As Marco and I laid down in my bed, under my pink silk covers he smiled at me. "I love you Paigey." I chuckled and tapped his nose, "Aww, you know you're the male love of my life Marco." He nodded and grinned as he snuggled in closer to me and I draped my arms over his body. Resting my head on his shoulder, I fell quickly to sleep. Marco was my rock and my best friend, even more than Hazel.

________________________________________________________________________

**So sorry it took long with the update, I was severely writers blocked and I didn't know what to do. So, with my new computer - An HP Mini(from Verizon), I found some inspiration and I promise to update once a week. Paige and Marco are extremely close, as you can tell from that last little scene. You'll understand why soon.**


	6. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: ********Once again,this is loosely based on other people's ideas for movies and t.v. The making up and the story lines are totally original, but also include things that are familiar to those who watch SON, DTNG and other teen dramas. I don't own Degrassi, but I'm hoping that Santa puts it in my stocking.**

******

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**So, I'm going through my account and I've decided to revive some of my stories. With the lovely pressures of Junior year of High School, my new posts may vary a LOT! But, we're on winter break now, which may give me some time to write up a little something-something, and possibly proof-read old chapters/proof-read a lot better now!**

**Thanks for sticking with the story,**

**Kimberlli.**


End file.
